Electromagnets are a long-established and useful tool for performing a number of actions where magnetic attraction is invoked. The magnetic properties are defined by the structure of the electromagnet, which in its simplest form comprises an iron (or other metal)-based core surrounded by insulated conductive wire, windings of a coil, and then attachment to a power source. The power source, when driven through the windings, produces a compact magnetic field which then turns the core into a magnet as long as the current flows.
FIG. 1 is a diagram of a conventional circular winding 100 for use in a conventional electromagnet.
FIG. 2 depicts a conventional cylindrical magnet 200 for use with a conventional electromagnet, e.g., as shown in FIG. 1.
The emphasis on electromagnets in the prior art has been predominately on materials that make up the core, as opposed to the shape of the core and the wire windings which surround it. This is been predicated on the assumption that the best way to do a core is in the form of a circular cylinder. However there is no reason based on physics why other shapes cannot and should not be used to make electromagnets.